


Scarves of Red Tied 'Round Their Throats

by Just_A_Lizard



Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Family Dynamics, Gen, Good Sibling Technoblade (Video Blogging RPF), Hurt TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF), Hurt/Comfort, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Protective Technoblade (Video Blogging RPF), Technoblade is Bad at Feelings (Video Blogging RPF), Technoblade-centric (Video Blogging RPF), TommyInnit Needs a Hug (Video Blogging RPF), hes doing his best, i'm not good at this
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-18
Updated: 2021-01-19
Packaged: 2021-03-10 20:49:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,589
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28143387
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Just_A_Lizard/pseuds/Just_A_Lizard
Summary: You know, Techno figured that he would have gotten tired of retirement by now.When Techno had stumbled across the small arctic village, it had been almost deceptively perfect. There were enough resources for him to set up a base, he could trade with the villagers for food, and no one knew where he was. That was good enough for him.(Technoblade just wants to live in the arctic alone, is that too much to ask? Apparently yes, as his family keeps dragging him back into their drama. They're lucky he loves them.)
Relationships: Dave | Technoblade & Phil Watson, Dave | Technoblade & TommyInnit, Dave | Technoblade & TommyInnit & Wilbur Soot & Phil Watson, Dave | Technoblade & Wilbur Soot, Dave | Technoblade & Wilbur Soot & TommyInnit
Comments: 53
Kudos: 352





	1. Arctic

**Author's Note:**

> Techno is having a fine time living in the arctic thank you very much.

You know, Techno figured that he would have gotten tired of retirement by now. It went against almost everything he had created his image around, living a life of peace, and focusing on making things for himself versus going out on the battlefield as the blood god. The quiet was oddly . . . nice. A welcome change from the general calamity that came with conflict. 

_Screams echoed across the crater that had been L’Manberg as Techno pulled out the final Wither skull, begging Techno to stop what he was doing, to think for five seconds. The voices were louder than they had ever been, telling him to keep going, to destroy, hurt, kill, Blood for the Blood God–_

The arctic tundra was far quieter than expected. Well, to be fair, Technoblade had never considered how little activity there would be when he was scouting out a new location for his base. His only requirements had been that it was far away from the drama of the SMP but still close enough that Philza could visit on a regular basis. When Techno had stumbled across the small arctic village, it had been almost deceptively perfect. There were enough resources for him to set up a base, he could trade with the villagers for food, and no one knew where he was. That was good enough for him.

So Techno set up base. Nothing grand, just a simple cottage in the middle of a frozen plane. It was almost laughably different from living on the SMP lands. There, it was underground bases, heavily fortified with Blackstone and armed to the teeth with weapons and supplies. Here, it was a three-story house, the most dangerous things stored in the attic, still available, but not quite as used. The whole thing only took him a few days to set up, and then Techno was faced with his greatest challenge yet. 

Free time. 

Coming off of the Great Potato War and going straight into the L’Manberg war had established a pattern. Prepare, intimidate, fight, win, and repeat. Living in the tundra was a startling change of pace. It almost reminded Techno of the Antarctic Empire, his glory days with Phil, time spent good-naturedly arguing with Tommy and Wilbur and taking over the world. The similarities were fairly obvious. The frigid temperatures, the time spent with Phil, it would be a perfect parallel if not for the fact that Techno was actively hated by the rest of the server, including Tommy and Wilbur. 

_Just before placing the final skull, Techno turned to his audience, singling out one person in the crowd. Everything else became a blur of noise and color. The voices were overwhelming. “You want to be a hero Tommy?” Do it, place it, destruction, chaos, death, Blood for the Blood God– “_ **_THEN DIE LIKE ONE!!!!_ ** _”_

Well. Techno wasn’t sure if Wilbur, or Ghostbur rather, hated him. They had only spoken a grand total of twice, one of them being when Techno had gone to laugh at Tommy for getting exiled a second time. Ghostbur had seemed . . . different to say the least. Certainly not the crazed ex-president hellbent on destroying L’Manberg, but he wasn’t exactly the same Wilbur as before either. 

Regardless, they weren’t exactly allies at the moment. No, Techno only had one person who he even considered his friend outside of his animals, and that was Phil.

Phil had been an absolute saint putting up with Techno for the past few weeks, visiting him consistently and even helping with a few of his farming projects he had started to occupy himself. Clearly, Techno was the favorite child. He and Phil even had similar outfits and armor, given that Techno had helped him out for the first few days Phil had spent on the server. 

Now, it was just Techno, alone in the arctic. Phil had gone back to L’Manberg to deal with landscaping and other such affairs, and Techno had almost nothing to do. Sure there was general house maintenance and the quiet was a nice change of pace, but overall it was rather dull.

Techno knew the boredom was getting to him when he was rearranging chests for the third time that day. “God, why am I doin’ this,” he muttered to himself as he opened up the chest in his front room. He began pulling out items in a practiced order, wood, emeralds, gold–

Wait.

_Where was his gold. His gold was gone._

Techno’s hands started flying through the chest’s inventory, scanning for it. He only found more missing items. Items he wouldn’t have misplaced. His pearls, some armor, a whole _stack_ of golden apples–

Someone had _stolen_ from him.

The voices immediately started chanting, demanding he retrieve his items, find the thief, _make them suffer_ , but Techno pushed them back. Now was not the time to lose himself in the voices. 

Slamming the chest shut, Techno turned and looked around the room for any signs of an intruder. Anything out of place would be sure to catch his eye, especially if he was looking for it. Smudges on a potion stand, a coat on the wrong hook, even just a slight movement of a chest, and–

_There._

The ladder leading down to his basement had been moved. Someone had gone down to his basement. Someone had _stolen_ from _Technoblade_ , and they had gone into his _basement_. 

Techno quickly slid down the ladder, being as quiet as possible, just in case they were still there. Placing a silent foot on the floor, he spared a quick glance at Bob and his other mobs. _Unharmed,_ he thought to himself. _Good._ Next, he looked over the floor to see any other signs of where they might have gone, and–

 _What the_ **_fuck._ ** An entire piece of stone had been roughly carved out of the basement floor and a basic stick ladder stretched down into the hole. It was clearly recent, or Techno would have seen it last time he was down here, surely. Techno made his way over, not making a sound. He could faintly hear shuffling coming from below.

Someone was in his basement. _And they were_ _still there._


	2. Bells

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Techno goes to the basement and finds out who's been living there. Three guesses as to who it is

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We finally get to Tommy haha  
> Here's the next chapter, take it, I finally finished it :D

Theories swirled around in Techno’s head, mingling with the voices in some kind of screaming mess of a plan. Whoever was in his base was either incredibly smart or incredibly stupid, and given that they had no only stolen from him but had decided to make themselves at home underneath his house. 

As he peered down the small hole, Techno could now pick out a voice amidst the shuffling. The stone had done a good job blocking most of the noise (probably why Techno had taken so long to discover them), but now that he was actively searching for it, it was easy to tell that the person in his basement was . . . less than stealthy. 

His point was further proven when a soft bell tone suddenly rang through the quiet, followed by multiple strong curses. 

_ One of us! One of us! Subscribe! Sellout timer! One of us! _

Techno huffed quietly, internally telling his chat to shut up. That wasn’t his bell. Whoever was there had their own bell, which further narrowed down his suspicions as to who the culprit was. So far it could have been one of two people, but the bell combined with the cursing and general lack of stealth left only one option. 

Letting out a sigh, Techno finally decided to confront them. He slid down the ladder, abandoning all forms of stealth, and landed on the floor of the makeshift bunker. Techno turned around to take in the room around him and a terrified face whirled around to meet him.

“Tommy, what are you doin’ in my basement.” 

_ “Ha, what a loser!” Blue eyes sparked in anger as Techno laughed, fueling the constant chant of “L” and “Exileinnit” that the voices were repeating. He ignored them, along with a few scattered “Be nice”s and “Poor Tommy”s. _

_ “Did you just come out here to laugh at me?” _

_ Techno smirked.  _

_ “Of course. I told you this would happen, didn’t I?” _

“I- Fuck-, Well- Hang on, uhhhmmm shit- hiiiii, it’s good to see you- actually no, it’s not- uuhhh-”

“Tommy.” Techno cut off the teen’s stuttering, taking a step forward.  _ Why was he even putting up with this. _ “You aren’t supposed to be here, heck, you shouldn’t even know this place exists.” He took another step towards Tommy. “So why are you in my basement?”

Tommy glanced around the enclosed space, looking anywhere in the room except for where Techno stood. He seemed . . . scared. More nervous than usual at the least. Techno knew he was scary, but Tommy had never been this outwardly shaken by him. 

Finally, Tommy opened his mouth, still avoiding eye contact, and began “explaining”. “Well, you see, I’m exiled, and Tubbo isn’t letting me back in L’Manberg, and-”

“I know that Tommy, that doesn’t explain why you’re  _ here. _ Don’t you have Logsted or whatever dumb name you’re calling it?”

“Right, yeah, I was getting to that, dickhead,” Tommy replied, some of the familiar brand of annoyance specific to Tommy coming through in his voice. “Anyway, I’ve been there for a while, and I’m horribly alone Techno, you have no idea, Ghostbur is never there, and no one ever comes to see me, and the only person who visits is Dr-”

Tommy’s mouth snapped shut, and the teen became unnaturally still, staring firmly at the cobblestone at his feet. Alarm bells instantly started going off in Techno’s brain, the voices freaking out as Techno finally took a good look at the kid.

He didn’t look good to say the least. While Tommy had always been thin, now he looked like a strong wind could completely blow him over. His cheeks were slightly hollowed and the jacket he was wearing only emphasized the kid’s lack of body mass. Tommy’s face was covered in dirt and ash, the dark materials highlighting the dullness of his eyes. His clothes and what little armor he had weren’t much better. The classic red and white shirt was torn and ripped up in multiple places, and the armor looked like it was haphazardly thrown together in a rushed attempt to have some form of protection. He was even missing a shoe. Something had clearly gone horribly wrong to make Tommy trek through the frozen tundra in this state.

“Tommy? What were you going to say?” Techno inwardly cursed his social ineptitude when Tommy flinched hard and hurriedly started pulling at the straps of his makeshift armor. 

“Shit, sorry, I shouldn’t have said anything, my bad, here, take it-” Techno’s concern only grew as he saw the kid take off his armor and throw it on the ground, clearly in some kind of panic-induced response to Techno’s question.

“Tommy-”

“That was stupid of me, I should know better by now, sorry, I fucked up, I-”

“TOMMY.” He reached forward and grabbed Tommy’s wrists. Holding them steady and away from his armor, Techno tried his best to ignore the voices screaming at him how wrong it was, especially when Tommy didn’t even attempt to struggle. “Look at me.” He waited to continue until the kid finally made eye contact, dull blue meeting yellow. “I’m not gonna hurt you. I just wanna know why you’re here.”

“Logsted is gone.”

“What?”

“It’s gone.” Tommy hesitated. “Blown up by . . .” The fear was back in Tommy’s face as the sentence drifted off. He looked back at the ground.

Techno’s gaze never left the boy’s face as he asked, “Blown up by who, Tommy,” even though he had a sinking suspicion as to who was behind it. 

His suspicions were confirmed when Tommy finally looked back up and said, “Dream.”

It took everything Techno had to ignore the voices yelling at him, saying to _hunt down Dream_ , to help Tommy, to _make Dream_ _suffer_. He pushed them aside, having more pressing matters to deal with, the primary one being the scared and traumatized kid in front of him. 

“Tommy,” he started. “I’m not mad at you. Sure I might have been a little peeved at finding you in my basement and the fact that you stole my things–” Tommy at least had the decency to look a tad guilty at that, “–but I don’t blame you for it now that I know  _ why _ .” 

Just as Techno felt like he was finally getting through to the kid, he was abruptly cut off by a small ping from his communicator. As he pulled out the device, Techno felt his blood run cold, and the voices began chanting a familiar mantra at the message displayed on the screen.

_ Ph1lza whispered to you: They found the compass and are heading your way, get ready. _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Me, writing this chapter: And I will pepper in the fact that Tommy is traumatized
> 
> The rest of sbi is on the way, I swear, you can pry the family dynamic from my cold dead hands
> 
> Anyway, holy crap, there's so many of you who were waiting for this, I think I had like 72 people subscribed, it kinda blows my mind.   
> Kudos and comments make brain go brrrrt I love all of you sm :D


	3. Blade

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Techno now has to deal with both the child AND an assassination attempt

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Butcher army time pog

_ PHIL!!! DADZA!!! Who’s they? Ready for what? DADZA POG!!! DADZA MINECRAFT!!! _ Techno stared at the message blankly for several seconds, the voices yelling frantically in his head. 

_ “HEH?!?!” _

Who was “they”? Why were they coming? What did he have to get ready for? How did Phil lose the compass?

“Uuuhhhh, Techno? Hello? What was that?” Snapped out of his thoughts, Techno looked back up at the teen in front of him. For a brief moment, Techno had entirely forgotten about Tommy, confusion, and the voices overpowering his thoughts. 

Techno considered the thought of ignoring him again but decided against it. “Apparently we’re gonna have company,” he said, shooting a quick message to Phil asking for clarification. 

He missed the brief look of worry that crossed Tommy’s face. “Wh- company? Who the fuck else even knows you’re here?”

“I’m not sure yet,” Techno replied, frowning at Phil’s response. His tail began to flick back and forth in frustration. The Cabinet? He huffed and glanced up at Tommy again. Confusion and fear colored the teen’s expression as his fingers gripped the sides of his jacket. As much as Techno was concerned for Tommy, he  _ apparently _ had bigger things to worry about. “Do you know who the cabinet is?”

“The Cabinet? D’you mean like. The L’Manberg one?” Techno blinked. Of course. What other cabinets were there on the smp? He glared back down at his communicator. Phil had probably sent the message immediately, so that gave him some time before they got to his house, especially if they were following the compass. The beginnings of a plan were quickly starting to form when his thoughts were once again interrupted. 

“Helloooooo, I still don’t know what’s going on, dickhead.” Tommy seemed to be picking up on Techno’s frustration, which was concerning enough, but before he could do anything about it, an idea sparked to life in Techno’s mind. A small grin made its way onto his face. “Techno? Technoblade? Would you mind explaining to me what the hell is going on?”

“Shut up Tommy, I’m tellin’ you. So here’s what I need you to do . . .”

Techno was just finishing the last step of his preparation when he heard voices approaching from outside.  _ Right on time _ , he thought, removing the last potion from the brewing stand. He tucked it away into his inventory and spared a glance out the window. Off in the distance, he could make out four figures traveling towards the house, all of them armed and decked out in netherite. Techno could barely make out a fifth one trailing them, the silhouette almost see-through. 

“All of them made it, huh.” One of his ears twitched, still picking out snippets of conversation. “Good.”

_ Fight! Kill! Blood for the Blood God! Fight them! Blood for the Blood God! _

Techno went down to the basement, sliding down the ladder and landing hard, netherite boots creating a slight crack in the stone. He turned and looked at the doors leading out to the stables. Hopefully, Tommy had covered his tracks well enough in the snow. He had learned from the best after all. 

_ They’re almost here! Fight! Death! Blood for the Blood God!!! _

“Calm down chat, I’m workin' on it,” he muttered. There was still a bit more to do before the plan came to fruition. Grabbing a few ender pearls from his chests, Techno quickly made his way back up the ladder. He needed to be seen first for this to work.

The figures were closer now, easily identifiable as L’Manberg’s Cabinet. Tubbo, Fundy, and Quackity all wore matching aprons coated with red splotches, while Ranboo and Ghostbur trailed slightly behind. Ranboo was noticeably still in his suit, notebook in hand instead of an ax.  _ Hmmm. Interesting _ .

Slowly, Techno let out a breath, adjusting the straps on his armor. He wasn’t nervous per se, but he knew there was a lot riding on this. One can only afford so many screw-ups before they come back with a vengeance. 

Once the voices outside got close enough to the house, Techno opened his door. He was met with a smiling Ghostbur, a nervous Ranboo, and three pissed off cabinet members. “Hello Technoblade!” Ghostbur waved towards him excitedly, smudges of blue on his fingertips. 

Sparing a quick nod at Ghostbur, Techno turned back to the cabinet. “What are you guys doing at my house.”  _ Kill! Fight! No guys, he has a plan. Ghostbur! Fight! Blood! _

Quackity spoke up first. “Technoblade, you are being put on trial for your crimes against L’Manberg.” Techno laughed.

“I’m retired.” He tilted his head, looking down at them from his porch. “You shouldn’t even know where I am.” The statement caused Quackity to smile as he reached into his pocket. 

Even though Techno knew what it would be, it still made his blood boil to see Phil’s compass dangling in the air. “We found  _ this _ and it led us right to you. Convenient, isn’t it?” Techno had to push down the voices clamoring in his head. That was  _ Phil’s _ compass. Not theirs. 

“And I’m sure you obtained that very legally, given that it isn’t yours.” His eyes narrowed. “Speaking of, what did you do to Phil.”

“Shut up Techno, that’s beside the point.”  _ Nothing good then.  _ Quackity stuffed the compass back into his pocket before raising his diamond axe, pointing it at Techno. “You destroyed L’Manberg by spawning those Withers and we’re gonna make you face the consequences.” 

“HA! You think I care about some kind of ‘government consequences’?” Taunting them may not have been the best idea, but at this point Techno couldn’t care less. “I was clear about my intentions from the start, you guys were the ones that didn’t listen to me.”

_ “I did not spend WEEKS plannin’ this revolution, givin’ you guys gear, for you guys to go in and replace one tyrant with another!!!” He pressed the crossbow against Tubbo’s head, glaring directly at Tommy. The voices were chanting, louder and louder. _

_ “Don’t you see?! Don’t you see history repeating itself!?!” _

_ Kill, anarchy, blood, death, blood for the blood god- _

_ They were overtaken by Tommy’s scream when Techno pulled the trigger.  _

“That doesn’t change the fact that you destroyed L’Manberg and–”

“In all honesty, the Withers didn’t do much, most of it was Wilbur.”

“STOP INTERRUPTING ME!!!” Techno blinked in surprise. Quackity took a few steps forward, ax never wavering. There was something dark in his gaze and Techno was sure that if he were anyone else it would have been terrifying. “We’re gonna take you back to L’manberg. And you’re gonna be put on trial.” 

“Hmmm, a trial you say? How do I know it won’t just be an execution? From what I hear your legal system is shaky at best, and I don’t exactly feel like an exception there.” He noticed Tubbo and Fundy slowly making their way to each side in a poor attempt to surround him. 

_ Fight them! Blood for the blood god!  _

“Honestly you guys treated me worse than anything I ever did to you.” This got all four Cabinet members to pause, Quackity lowering his ax as the others looked on in confusion. 

Ranboo was surprisingly the first one to speak. “What- what could be worse than unleashing Withers on a country?” Techno turned to look at him, taking notice when the kid immediately averted his gaze. He stepped down from the porch and made his way towards the group. 

“They brought me into the rebellion as a weapon, as The  _ Blade _ . I was there for fighting and intimidation.” Techno observed that he was slowly being surrounded again.  _ Good. _ “I was clear about my intentions yet for some reason, I’m being hunted down after the fact when I’ve done nothing since the rebellion.”  _ Just a few more steps. . . _ “I got used, Ranboo, that’s what happened. Used as a weapon, now as a scapegoat.” 

“You killed me Technoblade!” Tubbo had also drawn his ax, his grip far less confident than Quackity’s. “You were supposed to help us, yet you betrayed us at the festival and then again at the revolution!” 

Techno turned to glare at Tubbo. “It was me against the entirety of Manberg, what else was I supposed to do? No one was willing to help me there, and then you all immediately turned back on me once the rebellion won.” 

“Quit talking Technoblade,” Quackity snapped, pulling everyone’s focus back towards him. “You’re coming back with us, whether you like it or not. You can either come peacefully or we’ll kick your fucking ass.” He leveled his ax at Techno again and Techno shifted back slightly.  _ Perfectly in position. _ “So what will it be?”

“I choose . . .” He pulled out a splash potion from his inventory, ignoring the sudden protest from the Cabinet.  **“** **_BLOOD!!!”_ **

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Me: Hmm I should write the next chapter for Scarves of Red  
> Also me: No <3 *procrastinates for three weeks*
> 
> I'm very sorry I keep leaving you guys on cliffhangers, the next chapter will be out sooner I swear-  
> Anyway I wrote this with yhighon holding me at gunpoint forcing me to write, please thank her in the comments.

**Author's Note:**

> Oh god, my first multi-chaptered fic, I'm so scared.
> 
> Techno is really fun to write, ngl, no I'm not biased, I have no idea what you're talking about. 
> 
> Also kudos make brain go brrrt, I love every single one of you :D


End file.
